The invention relates to an apparatus for the determination of at least one parameter of a molten metal (preferably molten iron or steel) or a slag layer lying on top of the molten metal. The apparatus has a carrier tube, on whose one end a measuring head is arranged with a body fixed within the carrier tube. An A/D (analog/digital) converter is arranged within the measuring head or the carrier tube, and the A/D converter is connected to at least one sensor arranged in or on the measuring head.
Apparatuses of this type are known from International application publication No. WO 03/060432 A1. Here, the use of disposable electrical measuring components within a drop-in probe are described, wherein the sensor signals are transmitted wirelessly to an analysis station. The apparatus is therefore not encumbered by a cable during its drop into the molten metal. Conventional immersion probes, that is, probes which are immersed for a short time in the molten metal for measuring or sampling and then withdrawn again, are affixed with their carrier tube on a convention lance (measuring lance), which is known, for example, from German Utility Model DE 298 05 881 U1, European Patent EP 0 069 433 B1, German published patent application DE 36 41 225 A1, or International application publication No. WO 03/064714 A1, through which lance the transmission of the measuring signal occurs.